The Anti-Hero (REWRITTING AT THIS TIME)
by ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: America thinks it's about time he shows the world exactly what they've been dealing with. What happens when he accidentally takes it a step too far. Can Russia, Romano and Italy save him? Or will America be lost forever? 2p/Dark!/Smart!America (Adopted from AnimeKnightmare)
1. Prologue

**I adopted this from AnimeKnightmare!**

 **Ready for 2ps? Yes?**  
 **GREAT! XD**

* * *

"Mr. Jones, the President is ready to see you."

Alfred F. Jones, know by some as the United States of America, followed the middle-aged woman through hallways and around corners with concealed apprehension. After a meeting with the other higher-ups in the government, the President had sent him a message saying they had- _'come to a decision that could change the way the world saw America.'_ \- Alfred wasn't sure if he meant the country itself or him, but either way, the message called for a private meeting of utmost importance the next day at noon, and he wasn't stupid enough to miss a meeting with his boss. In fact, he wasn't stupid at all. Not that his so-called-allies would even consider the hamburger-loving idiot having a brain and knowing how to use it, anyway.  
He could be smart, he could be deadly, he can take you down with just one word... Well, with England- six words.

As they came upon large mahogany doors, the woman glanced back at him before stopping. "And please, keep your voice down. I've heard of your tendencies, Mr. Hero, and there are other meetings taking place in the area."

America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Can do, ma'am," he said with a slight chuckle. She gave a small smile and opened the door. "Mr. President, Mr. Jones is here to see you."

The leader of the United States of America looked up from the paper he was signing. "Thank you, Mrs. Davis. Come in, Alfred." She nodded and turned on her heel, closing the door behind her with a click. Alfred took a seat in front of the desk as the President clasped his hands together and looked his country's personification dead in the eye. "America," he said, "I'm sure you've noticed the tensions between the nations." America nodded. He continued- "Well, yesterday the others and I came to the decision that…you should reveal yourself at the next meeting."

Silence.

Alfred stared at his boss. He…he couldn't have heard that right. They both knew the reason why he had a mask in the first place; to keep this country safe. If they found out about the real him, the world would most likely gang up on him and attack out of fear.

"Can you run that by me again? I think I might have heard you wrong." America attempted a wide grin, but it came out as a small, nervous smile, and his lips twitched trying to keep it up.

"I know you heard me right, America," the President said sternly. "What I am saying is not a joke. It's an order. Now, will you listen to orders?"  
"Don't you know what will happen if I do... sir?" America asked agitated but trying to keep a composure.  
"I am fully aware of what will happen America, but we need these relations to be fixed, and so far you haven't tried to redeem yourself since what?"  
America kept silence, knowing fully since when. "America, you haven't tried to redeem yourself since before the Cold War, and I am disappointed."  
"Sir, I am aware of this, but of course I try to protect people because that is what I do, you cant just expect me to go out there- and be... whatever you tell me.  
It doesn't work that way." He tried explaining before pulling in a breath, "-And if I reveal who I truly am, the world can be terrified of me. We still have our borders open with my brother, and if I am to reveal myself, he could be so frightened that he could close them, and I could be guilty and he will still live in my NEW evil dark shadow. I am sorry sir, but that is not a chance I am willing to take. Goodbye." He began getting up to take his leave but was forced down by what the President had said next.

"America, I understand this fully, but we need this for the country, I am truly sorry, if you want I can contact Russ-"  
"No sir, that wont be necessary."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, sir," America said, his face blank and eyes an icy blue.

The President fought the urge to shiver. Instead, he nodded stiffly. "Good. You can do whatever you want until the next meeting in D.C. Dismissed."

America stood and left without another word. As he walked to his home in the capital, he thought about what he could do at the world meeting in two weeks. Should he let them figure it out on their own or should he tell them straight up that is IQ is 210? What would happen if he revealed to them that every time they gossiped about him in their native language, he could understand it perfectly? What if they came to the realization that they had been badmouthing a country with power and the knowledge to use it? America smirked.

This should be fun.

* * *

 **Hello my CinnamonRolls~!  
So this is a series I have just adopted from ****AnimeKnightmare.  
** **So, I don't take any credit for this, and I wanna say thank you to them 3**

 **(This has been edited)**


	2. Chapter 1: Red Eye Monster

**And we're back!**

* * *

Utter chaos was a usual occurrence in world conferences. Almost every country usually takes part in some sort of boisterous activity, and the noise level grows as the minutes pass by. France and England and Turkey and Greece would fight, Italy would annoy Germany, who would sit dejectedly after another fruitless attempt to get everyone back on track, Romano would reject Spain several times, Russia would smile, and China would do his best to keep South Korea from claiming his b***. This one was no different.

Only a handful of nations sat quietly, including Japan, Iceland, Canada, Netherlands, and the United States of America. This was quite suprising, so, of course, someone had to point it out.

"Finally decided to shut up, did you, America?"

And with a snide comment, of course.

Cuba's spoken observation grabbed the attention of the whole room. Everyone turned to the bespectacled nation, some giving him looks of annoyance and hate while others resumed their earlier conversations by quietly talking among themselves in hushed whispers. His forehead was in his palm and dark bags underlined his eyes. Hearing the remark, America sighed heavily to himself and looked up at Cuba through his bangs.

"I'm just thinking," he said in a dry monotone.

Cuba snorted and crossed his arms. "About what? How to work off all that extra fat? Or are you trying to decide what to get at McDonald's for lunch?" A few chuckles were heard and arrogant smirks appeared on some of the more powerful countries' faces.

"Neither," America responded, eyes glowing a brilliant red. He dropped his hand on the table and looked Cuba in the eye, dark brown meeting steely blue. "I'm just wondering how how to hide your body once I kill you." His stoic voice making the other countries shiver.

The fear of the others made _this_ America smile.  
The terror of the others made _this_ America excited.

He smiled again. "Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light. Who do you think stands against them?"

The atmosphere turned cold. Cuba's eyes narrowed and he snarled, but America could see the slight fear in his eyes, and he revelled in it. The Caribbean nation was about to stand up and retort, but a strict voice cut him off.

"You are not allowed to threaten a fellow nation during a conference," Germany stated sternly, scrutinizing America's every move. The last time he saw America like this was…well, never. The way America didn't seem to be radiating happines and child-like naivety seemed very...strange. And it called for attention, huge attention.

"Says who?"

"Watch your mouth, boy," England warned his former colony with a glare. Oh, the high-and-mighty England thought he could control him, did he? At one time, maybe, but not anymore and never again. "And you're the one to talk?" He asked, "Please believe me England, but I can take you down with six words, and you know it."

"Shut it!"  
"NO!"  
"Keep your mouth shut-!"  
"And if I don't?"  
There was a silence.  
"Good boy, I think I have some dog treats I can give you."  
England gave a deep scowl, he could see the danger in the ex-colonies eyes. Such fiery passion. Rage, ice and anger.

Someone in the back cleared their throat, "America, Io suggerisco di smettere."(1)  
They turned their heads to Romano, who was standing up to America, which wasn't something you see everyday.  
"Oh, really?" America asked, smug looked spread even further on his face. "Lets talk about your past."  
"They already know mine, its yours they haven't found out." Romano shot back. "Lets go back 1,000 years." America smirked.  
"2,000."  
America shook his head. "Of course not Romano, lets go back 3,000."  
"5,000 YEARS. JULY!"  
America immediately shut up.  
Italy in the background smirked.  
"Shut up."

He loved this game. Messing with their minds though, playing with their emotions- it was just too much fun. "And if I don't?" Romano glare as he smirked, eyeing the nation across from him.

"Bad children are usually punished for their actions, da?" Russia responded in concern from America's right, not meeting his gaze. A long silence followed.  
"And you should punishment America." Italy walked next to his brother.  
America growled.  
"Не хотят быть отослан снова , не так!(2)"  
Italy then stepped in, "America, Ci darete altra scelta che inviare indietro se non si ferma!"  
He chuckled a few times, but it lacked genuine mirth. "I guess I should be surprised of that..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling his sanity crack just a bit more, shattering. He discerned the wall he had carefully placed to keep his country safe come tumbling down…letting loose a monster.

"I wouldn't expect any more from arrogant fools such as yourselves."  
America stomped on the ground, shaking the whole room with his superhuman strength.  
Nations began to panic.  
"America, what are you doing you git!"  
The red eyes stared into England, "Did you really expect me to stand by while they all bathed in you... precious light!?"  
Pillars began getting spider web cracks around them, the tall beautiful windows, were turning to shambles... except one.  
This window was cracking right up the middle, before it got to the very top, shattering the middle.  
"What-?" England stared at America...

"THERE CAN BE-"

* * *

 _America woke up..._

* * *

 **HAHAHA!~**

 **America, Io suggerisco di smettere: _America, I suggest you stop  
_**

 **Не хотят быть отослан снова , не так!: _Don't wanna be sent back do you?_**

 **Ci darete altra scelta che inviare indietro se non si ferma!: _You will give us no choice but to send it back if you don't stop!_**

 **Since this series had only two chapters with the original creator, It will take longer to update, so I am giving you a heads up, because I edited these two chapters A LOT!**


	3. Chapter 2: FlashbacksThe Breaking Point

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **I just want to clarify that last chapters debacle was not supposed to end the way it did, America was never supposed to wake up, but here is the reason why I did this; I felt like things were moving too fast for what I have in mind- and now I can balance that out; So you WILL see 'flashbacks' of such like that, and since Italy and Senpai Romano are in this as well, there will be many different ideas, and since I wanna make another fanfiction addition to this when this is over, I have many many MANY ideas for it!**

 **FUN FACT: It wasn't supposed to be Italy in Romano originally, It was supposed to be Canada and Prussia!**

 **If you have questions about the series, ask me please- But I wont reveal anything I have planned. *evil smirk***

* * *

America woke up in cold sweat, very, very,very cold set.  
Padding himself down out of reflex.  
He raced to look at the clock on the side of the table.

 _6:36am..._

Rubbing his eyes, he pushed the duvet over to get up and ready for the meeting.

 _"Nilay, please don't leave me~"_  
 _A young voice called to a, slightly larger man who was running fast._  
 _"Astennu, hurry up before mother and father get worried!"_  
 _Two bodies slightly taller than the young one named Astennu, came_  
 _running beside him. "Big brother, I am tired and cold!"_  
 _The one named Nilay, stopped and his tracks and looked at his brother._  
 _"That is why you always respect people older than you!" Nilay scolds._  
 _Astennu nods. "Eijaz, can you carry me please?"_  
 _"Yes, of course I can..."_

America splashed water into his face, washing out (or trying to) the tiredness from his face, which this attack, wasn't very affective.  
He sighed, and reluctantly turned on the shower.  
Shredding his clothes, and stepping into the warm water that invaded his skin.  
And this attack move... was very affective.

* * *

Upon arriving at the meeting, nations began filing in.  
Romano with Spain.  
Italy with Germany.  
France with England.  
(Having a mutual conversation mind you.)  
Just the little things mostly.

The meeting started as usual, Germany yelling for everyone to shut up, Italy screaming out 'pasta' every second  
and England and France's mutual conversation turned into an argument, honestly this should not be a surprise.  
America though... was just sitting there quietly, this looked all too familiar.  
"Finally decide to shut up, did you America?"  
America looked at the wall, not even hearing Cuba's remark, nor did he even acknowledge his presents.  
"America you git!" England yelled to get his attention.

 _"Euston, hurry up!" The little child named Astennu called._  
 _"Hurry up bastard, we still have your ceremony to get to!"_  
 _"Haha! It can wait I promise!" Young Astennu laughed._  
 _"No it cant!"_

Nothing...

 _"PLEASE STOP!"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to send you away for a while..." Nilay who was slightly older told him with sadness in his eyes.  
"Why are you hurting me though." Astennu, who looked more older, was oblivious to the events that have happened.  
"Your going away for a while, you'll come back, I promise!"  
"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"_

"Amerika?" Russia knelt down in front of him, poking his cheek, America began getting into focus again, before his eyes landed on Russia... Than slapped him.  
"Oh shit dude, sorry! You startled me! Haha!" He laughed nervously, "Kolkolkol, It's okay Fredka ^J^"  
America sighed.  
"Ya bloody git, what were you doing?" Flinching, the American sighed again. "I was thinking England..."  
Cuba then stepped in- "About what? How to work off all that extra fat? Or are you trying to decide what to get at McDonalds for lunch?"

The dammed dream!

 _~Flashback~_

 _Russia... "Hey dude, can I talk to you?"_  
 _Russia turned towards America in the dimly lit hallway of America's house._  
 _"Da, of course you can, what is it?"_  
 _"I had this... dream..."_

* * *

Turned to everyone in the room, they were staring at him... thinking... he was such a naïve American, he was a child... HE WILL NOT FALL INTO THEIR SHAD-

He stopped his thoughts, he didn't need to think, he couldn't think.  
"Well?" One nation demanded an answer.  
"I was just..."

 _"And my boss wants me to reveal myself next meeting, I don't think I can do that! I keep myself oblivious to protect everyone!_  
 _I don't want to throw something away that I have worked so hard to achieve... And I don't want to scare the people I hold closest to me."  
America turned to leave the hall, before Russia spoke. "Whatever path you chose will be the right one America, and I will be there if you need me,  
so will the Italian brothers..._

"I was just thinking, that's all..." He nations nodded in suspicion, but continued on their way.  
He could hear the whispering of the others.  
Criticizing,  
Judging,  
Everything...  
America couldn't think or organize this thoughts now though, that was for his own time at home, where he could be free from himself.  
Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and let memories flash through them.

 _"No stars tonight?" Nilay asks. "No... I guess I'm a little out of practice..." Astennu responds with.  
"Tell you what, I will do the stars tonight, if you help me with the sunrise in the morning, okay?"  
"Okay." Astenuu smiles._

Such a sweet old memory, he remembers, no matter how old it was.  
Yes, most wonderful of nights.

* * *

"America you git, SHUT UP!" England yelled to the talkative American.  
"When you stop trying to cook, is when I stop talking." _'I should get a touché for that.'  
_ Englands face became angry red, before France cut it.  
"Zat was a good one America- Ohnohnohn~!"  
Growling, the Englishman smacks France upside the head- "CAN IT PEPE LE PEW!"  
"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"  
Then the fighting began, _'Good job America...'  
_ "Alright dudes, you both should seriously stop fighting..." The headache was beginning to come on.  
The ranted on, and on, and on- "CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DONT WANNA BE HERE, AND  
NEITHER DO YOU! NOW SHUT UP!" America snapped towards his two father nations. "And is it like you shut up  
America? You give every- bloody- one a damn headache with you stupid damn antics! So why the bloody hell are  
you to say anything!" Gritting his teeth, America stared at England.  
England smiled at his... victory.

The American, gave a horrifying smile that creeped from ear to ear, "Fine, let me start out by pointing the obvious with you." The British man  
glared at his ex- colony, what would he have to say to his caretaker.  
"What would you have to say America?" He sneered. "I have a lot to say England... First, lets begin with how you neglected me growing up-  
All you wanted me for was your wealth and power, but never did you think of what I had to say. Not only that, but you didn't just neglect me, you neglected  
my own brother, you're always more worried about how FUCKING 'proper' I am- Instead of worrying about your own damn self.  
You always point own somebody else's flaws instead of your own damn flaws! SO WHY DONT YOU TAKE YOUR PETTY FUCKING PURSUITS THAT NO  
ONE GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT! I still don't know why I chose you over France to be my caretaker!" America's eyes grew a fiery red as the color illuminated his eyes.  
He didn't care what happened, if he was shot and killed at this point, but the look in England's eyes made his whole mind scheme changed from blond haired idiot-  
to a dark/black haired scary monster.

Until he stopped.

 _"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE ABOUT ME NILAY!? EVERYONE LOVES YOU MORE ANYWAY! THEY ALL CHERISH YOUR PETTY PRECIOUS LIGHT, BUT I STAY IN THE SHADOW!"  
Nilay shook his head furiously, "That's is not true! Everyone loves you!"  
"THATS A LIE!"_

The room stared at America- He looked around- everyone was afraid...  
"I'm sorry..." The American muttered before running out.

"Amerika..." Russia began after him.

* * *

 **Yup! I hope you are enjoying this so far!  
So yes, America has had his little outburst... And next chapter we will be getting some back stories and we will FINALLY get to see how Roma and Feli come into the mix...**

 **40 FOLLOWS AND 30 FAVORITES!**  
 **WOW! This is the most popular series I have going on at the moment, and its only been a week!**  
 **THANK YOU!**

 **Nilay: Means Heaven  
Astenuu: Means Moon.  
Eijaz: Means Miracle.  
** **Euston: Means Heart**


	4. Chapter 3: America's Lament

**New chapter! I'm surprised I haven't gotten writer's block yet XD**

* * *

America fled the room.

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't have anywhere to turn to but... that place.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

 **~~!~~**

Romano and Italy looked at the door the nation just fled out of, America looked so... sad, there is not a better way to put it.

"Roma..." Romano turned to his left to see his brother Italy standing right beside him.

"...Si..." The older Italian whispered to his fratello. "Should we go after?" The Italian brothers watched Russia go after the American.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." Italy nodded his head in grief. "Are you sure because he might be feeling it again.

"How could he Italy, that was years ago." Romano daggered. "Si, Si fratello, but its still a possibility... isn't it?"

Romano contemplated the thought of America being so... What he is now.

It wasn't possible... It shouldn't be possible, that was so many years ago and that is something that SHOULD be locked away.

"Years ago fratello, they saved us, and we should repay them." Romano concluded, "Lets go!"

Italy and Romano dashed out the room.

Many curious nations staring at them as the ran out.

 **~~!~~**

Russia rushed after that America, knowing exactly where he was going to be.

Turning a corner, you would come up to an empty hallway, filled with doors of course, but it wouldn't seem that significant.

But it kind of was though. Three doors down to your left, you would come across a dirty storage room door, like so... nothing

significant.

Until you opened the door, (which it already was- mind you)

When you opened the door, it was a beautiful long room, pillars and beautiful potted flowers.

VERY tall color stained glass window, or the type you would see in churches, except these windows told certain parts in history

in your textbooks.

And some... not so much.

When you walked on down the large hallway, you would find a balcony, this balcony overlooked a beautiful garden on the back

of the meeting building, and as Russia walked on, that is where he found him.

America was laying his head down on the balcony as he looked out at the rising moon in the distance, surely they have ended the meeting in shock, so they had nothing to worry about.

"Beautiful isn't it Fredka." Russia tried making conversation with the American, but it seemed to fail, so he took a different approach.

"I bet you're excited for the eclipse, where your moon passes over the face of my sun, blotting it out, I am sure you will enjoy that little brother."

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess so." America sighed and looked at the sky again. "Alfred…?" Russia glared at him, of course he was worried though.

He had a breakdown in a meeting room filled with all the countries, anyone would be worried.

"It's nothing bro, I'm tired that's all, having all these nations here is...uh... tiring." Sighing, Russia sat by him.

"You don't think you noticed what happened in the meeting room today? If you needed anyone to talk to, I am here,

and so are the Italian brothers." The Russian said softly, putting an arm on the 'hero'.

"I know but-"

The Italian brothers walked onto the balcony, "We got here as soon as we could." Italy said worried.

Alfred nodded.

"Alfred, are you feeling... lonely again?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, ye- No. No, it's not as bad as before, just don't worry about me..."

The southern Italian shook his head in disappointment, "You know, if you need to talk to anyone about the meeting, if you feel gui-"

"I DON'T FEEL GUILTY AT ALL, and that's the point!" He tried walking away, but instead he stopped and clenched his hair, pulling it.

Trying to figure out HOW to come out with it, he even disappointed himself with this act, but it is something he has been bottling up for many many years.

"It's just that... I've suffered enough..." A tear slipped from the nations eyes.

"America, you gave us no other choice. You know we-"

"I know, you had what you needed to do, and I don't... blame you..."

Romano sighed. America walked over to the balcony support and laid a hand down, and sighed also.

Russia and Italy looked at him solemnly.

"It's just... All this..." He pointed to the horizon where the sun had just set, and the night sky took hold, gesturing to everything, beyond everything.

"Things are not what they are meant to be anymore, everything is now changed! So many years guys, thousands of years, how can you expect things, to go back to the way they were before? And it makes me so tired."

Lightly laughing, Russia put a hand on the younger nations shoulder. "Alfred, you are as eternal as we are, nothing can tear us apart, even if it is from the past."

America sighed again, and just gave a half hearted smile. "I know, I am just… frustrated."

The nation's smiled and shook their heads. "If you need anything, we are always here."

America nodded and the others began to leave the American to his thoughts.  
He really wanted to talk about it, but can never gain the courage to, it was something raw in his  
Body that he was afraid to get out, and no matter how long it will be there, it will always be raw.  
Because he was so VERY lonely.

"Wait, guys!" America turned to the nations making their exit.

"Uh... Never mind... Its not important."

 **~~!~~**

* * *

England locked his hotel room door and leaned against it.

Sliding down the door, he cover his face in sorrow.

Was this how America really felt all these years?

Was he tired of the treatment?

Could England fix this?

He got up from his spot in front of the door and began pacing the room.

He was just so worried for his colony, he literally saw the nations eyes go... red...

Should he call France?

Should he call Canada?

Should he call... Russia?

No No! Of course not! This is Russia... the nation that ran out the room towards Alfred...

...But he did...

When he did call Russia, he had told him to go over there and talk to the American.

Of course England was reluctant at that because it was late at night, and America

could be asleep.

But he did anyway.

 **~~!~~**

Arthur knocked on the ex- colonies door and waited for the door to be answered.

No answer...

He gave many more knocks, still... they had no answers.

England let himself in. Surely, America could be sleeping, but that was out of the question, he had a light on.

He let himself in, worrying about the nation, of course with an out break like that, anyone would be.

When he had entered the room fully, the kitchen light was on.

"Al- Alfred?" Arthur called.

No answer.

He paced to the living room, and found him there, in the pitch darkness.

How he knew he was there was the half lidded eyes, blue glowing in the dark. Like he was... thinking or contemplating

Something.

"A- America?" England asked shakily.

Steel grey blue eyes stared at England, pupils dilating, before America blinked.

"Yes..." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I w- wanted to apologize and-"

"- No bro, I should be apologizing, it was wrong of he to have an out break like that, and I don't know what came over me."

England nodded with a smile, "It's okay America, I am apologizing too because I... fell the need to."

America eyes glimmered a brilliant shade of blue. "Hey, bro, why don't we go out for lunch, anywhere you want!" The American proposed to his former caretaker.

"Yes, America, I _would_ like that!" England exited the home with the door coming to a close.

 _'It's okay.'_

 _'No its not.'_

America scowled to himself.

 _'I am going to have an AWESOME day tomorrow.'_

 _'But you're not okay.'_

 _'I'm fine.'_

 _'No you're not.'_

Then America realized...

 _'You're right... I'm not okay...'_

* * *

 **Oh my God, so far, this is my favorite chapter. I had to edit this sooo many times though, and I am still not happy with it! XD  
**

 **So yeah, I have a poll up if you wanna vote!  
I am not sure whether to make America turn into his 2P form as time goes on, via the last chapters of the fic, or make it happen in one chapter.  
So there is a poll up for that!  
**

 **I do love suggestions for future chapters as well!**


	5. Chapter 4: Allen

**I WILL NOW BE TRYING TO HAVE AN UPDATE TO ABOUT EVER TWO WEEKS! AT MOST A MONTH!  
Polls will be closing May 26th**

* * *

 _Astennu was riding through a meadow, black horses mane flying in the wind, but that didn't matter, he just had to **get away!**_

 _The tears were rolling down his cheeks, trying furiously to wipe and hide them, but to no avail._

 _He had screwed up..._

 _'Stupid delegates, stupid new nation! Stupid everything!'_

 _Everything in his body hurt, his mind, his soul and his life. He hated everything! The light; the bright, bright sunshine that needs to cease to exist._

 _FUCK EVERYTHING!_

 _He rode and rode, watching as the moonlight, his moonlight casted down on him, illuminating his grey- silver hair and only making him want to ride faster, leave faster... get away from everything._

 _He rode until he reached a forest, a dark, dark forest, the forest no one seemed to want to go in...  
He walked in..._

 ** _~~!_**

 _Nilay, this time was riding through the meadow looking for his young brother..._

 _'Where the hell could be have gone!?' He thought before realizing... 'the forest...'_

 ** _~~~!_**

 _Dismounting his horse, Nilay walked deep into the woods, avoiding ever crook and cranny that would lead him nowhere, and avoiding twigs and sticks that could possibly hit him in the face._

 _The he came up to the clear area where the moon shone directly on the weeping body of his younger brother._

 _"Brother..." Nilay called to his little brother, who slightly turned to his elder brother with a gasp. "What do you want!?" He asked bitterly._

 _"I came to talk..." He replied with a look of grieve and pain on his face. "OR- Did you come to gloat about your petty precious sunlight!?"_

 _"No of cou-" He tried but it was no use, Ast went on; "BECAUSE IT IS 'OH SO PERFECT'!" He yelled as more tears rolled down his face._

 _"THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

 _"NO! The young child's eyes were becoming a shade of red as he tried wiping the tears out of his face with his wings, as he continued._

 _"I WILL NOT JUST SIT HER ANYMORE, IT IS SO OLD! I'M SICK OF BEING THE SECOND GO TO-"_

 _...Nilay had slapped him. Hard..._

 _Ast held his cheek in disbelief, his own brother had slapped him, new tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as he began backing away._

 _"I'm sorry." The elder brother reached his hand out, trying to embrace his brother. "I didn't know what else to do..."_

 _"D- Don't you dare TOUCH me!" Astennu cried as he ran off..._

 _... That one moment... broke a powerful bond... that would lead to more tragic event unfolding..._

* * *

 _"Alfreddd..."_ A voice sang in the nations head.

America grumbled him his sleep with a mutter- 'go away-'

 _"But, Alfred dearie, it's time to get up.."_

Alfred sat up quickly and looked around the room, no one there. "What the hell..." The nation lays back down and looks at the ceiling, Then suddenly his alarm goes off, groaning, he sits up and rubs his eyes.  
The room is pitch black- besides the blinking of his alarm clock.

Rubbing his eyes once more, he lifted himself off the bed.  
He walked to the bathroom that was located right down the hallway.

Once he was inside the bathroom, the first thing he did was look in the mirror, his hair was all sprawled out, and everywhere- it looked like as if he had parties in his sleep.  
He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water, it invaded his skin, his lashes, and it never felt this nice before. He wiped his face with a towel before giving a big yawn.  
He looked into the mirror once more, and blinked.

"Hello Alfred." The voice called, the personification sighed, looking at his 'refection' in the mirror, with deep red hair and smoldering fire eyes that could kill a victim with a glance, or out of sheer fright. "Hello Allen." Unenthusiastically responded. "It has been years Alfred! How have you been?"  
"Fine." America replied, resting his hands on the bathroom counter. "What do you want?" Alfred asks.

"Me? I don't want anything. I am wondering what _you_ wanted." Allen grinned.

"Sorry to say, there is nothing in particular that I want." Alfred said nonchalantly.

"Ah yes, so it seems. You haven't wanted anything since the Civil War I presume, when you _defeated me._ " He growled.

"Yes, and for the second and final time to." Smirked Alfred.

"But Alfred, what about the first time, such a... fond... memory that is," Allen chuckled, knowing this may tick the present America off.

"Maybe for you, but that was thousands of years ago, and it is in the past!" Alfred growled as he bared his teeth.

"I am surprised brother forgave you so many years later. I wouldn't have." Allen's eyes began to glow more as he taunted him more and more. Looking back on it though, Allen is right. Ivan should have never forgave him for what he done, he hurt his family, and his kingdom, and made everything he loved disappear, and eventually himself. "The old bringer of the moon was so jealous of his elder brothers light, how pathetic, that is not a hero thing to do, is it?"  
America hung his head in shame. "Shut up..." He growled once again, clutching his fist as his eyes began to change to a blood color.

"Aw, but what, I was having-"

"SHUT UP!" Smashing his fist into the mirror as it shattered into thousands of pieces.

" _I'll see you there America._ " The voice chuckled darkly.

Allen was right though, he was pathetic, how could he get jealous so easily.

* * *

Arriving at the meeting, he was in a horrible mood, he didn't even make it very subtle either, people just knew.

"Hello lad." England greeted his former colony.

"Hi..." America responded blandly. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "A- America, are you alright?"  
"Yes! I am fine, just GREAT! See ya at the meeting!" Alfred said sarcastically while walking out the room.

There was a dark laugh... _"Silly Alfred, they know not what forces they are tampering with..."_

* * *

 **Polls closing May 36th, so get those polls in so I can place another one for you guys because I have had this idea in mind for awhile, and I just wanna see what you guys think of it, it wont affect the plot line in general, but it will be of some significance.**

 **Did you like the way I portrayed Allen? I bet I made him EXTREMELY OOC, but I view Allen/ 2p America as ver manipulative, since it has been awhile since I have read a 2p story XD But this is how I view him.**

 **Love ya'll CinnamonRolls**


	6. Chapter 5: Amoun- Canada

**_For Allen's voice, picture it as an American- British voice. Meaning he sounds proper and discreet, but is an American trying to imitate a British accent.  
For those who has seen Black Butler, think of Sebastian's voice, but more... American_**

* * *

 _"You see Alfred, I am only testing you..."_ Allen cooed as he swiveled around the multiple mirrors in the room, taunting Alfred. America 'tched' and raised an eyebrow, "Testing me? Oh please, I bet I can trust a harpy(1) more than I could ever trust you!" He growled.  
" _Trust me? I never said I wanted you to trust me,_ " Allen laughed, " _I just want you to work with me."_ The demons eyes began to glow a bright red, making the magic run to Alfred's brain as he stared into Allen's eyes, oblivious to what just happened, making the taunt the brain into simple and silly mind tricks, simple and silly nightmares, really there was no denying that it would be... slightly painful in the process, but... oh _yes_ it'll hit the spot.

"Anyways... _Allen..._ I have to go..." America began fading away from the 'dream' sequence. "Yes, of course America, but please stop falling asleep during meetings, England will get very mad." Allen laughed as the room faded and America woke up.

 **~~!~~**

"Bloody hell America." England scoffed in disappointment, America lifted his head from the table with a yawn, "Sup English dude..."

England's eyebrows furrowed, "Butchering the English language... Anyways, we are supposed to go for lunch, and I hope you do not mind that the Frog and... um... that other one comes..."

"You mean my brother Canada?" America growled.

"Yes of course." America nodded in understanding as he stood up, his body towering over England, "Alright bro, where ever you and Francy Pants wants to go!" Alfred laughed heroically. England shook his head.

* * *

 _"Astennu, your highness " A voice called in the shadows, bolting his head up from his moonlit pillow he stared around the vast room, "Hello, who is there?" The boy called. Laughter than sprung out before the young night ruler fell from his bed to the ground, a knife at his throat._

 _"Hello your highness," it was a grudging voice, the voice that scared the young boy. He saw the black hair and dilated insane eyes as they stared at him. Very familiar eyes_

 _The silver haired prince stayed as calm as possible... another assassin... "And who might you be?" The young boy asked as he placed an arm on the assassin's hand to steady it. "Does It matter...?" The voice grew calm, almost to a whisper, "Well, I do have an idea... Amoun..."_

 _Smirking, the assassin threw off his mask, "Very well young one."_

 _"What do you want?" Astennu growled._

 _There was a pause and a chuckled._

 _"A deal..."_

* * *

The nations arrived at a fancy restraint, something France more or less picked out, but America could care less.

They had gotten seats by a window in a booth area, with America idly looking out the window.

"America..." Canada called (more like whispered) to his brother, trying to get his attention.  
Turning that way, Alfred looked at his brother with a questionable look.

"Yeah bro?" America asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asks as he laid a hand on his brother, who flinched. "Yeah fine, just thinking."

On the other side of the table, there was a scoff from England who turned his head towards America.

"That's a first, the bloody America actually has a brain..."

 _"He's calling you out **Alfred**... you should show them that they should **fear** you..." _

Shaking the thought of Allen from his head, he ignored the comment, so to speak.

"Tch, no wonder why I fought a war with you..." The America bit back at the Englishman who paid no true attention to what had been said.

"What did you say America?" The Englishman asked, taking a drink of tea.

Alfred turned towards Francis who was giving the look of - _lay **off**_ \- America did just that.

"Nothing bro, is your hearing getting worse HAHA!" The obnoxious laugh reached Arthurs ears and he just turned away.

"Git, shut up...!"

America looked into his brothers eyes

* * *

 _"You're supposed to be taking care of the animals in the garden." Astennu explained to the apparent assassin._

 _"Yes but I thought a deal would be better." Amoun laughed, his eyes glistened in the moonlight that shown downwards towards the prince and his assassin._

 _"What is of this deal?" Astenuu sits stiffly on the floor, suspicious of course._

 _"Oh dear prince its easy!" The black haired caregiver laughed._

 _Swiftly sitting next to the young prince on the carpeted floor, he whispered in his ear while looking at the large window before the both of them, it was such a beautiful full moon that rose over the heavens._

 _"You're are the moons bringer correct?"_

 _"Of course, I rise the moon, while my brother rises the sun, it is our duty!"_

 _"Then Listen, listen carefully, on the tenth year on the tenth day on the tenth month the stars will aid in his escape." Amoun warned as he shot from the floor, leaving poor Astennu confused._

 _"What is that supposed to mean!?" The silver haired boy demanded._

 _A sadistic smile spread across the caretakers face, "The demons in your soul of course."_

 _He disappeared._

 _"THAT WASN'T A DEAL!" The young bringer called into thin air, before hearing his bedroom door creak open._

 _"Brother,"_

 _The noise startled the young child as he looked at his brother._

 _"Is everything okay?" He asks concerned of course, and Astenuu just smiles._

 _"It's nothing big brother, it was a nightmare, but I assure you, I am fine."_

 _The elder nods of reassurance, "Okay brother."_

 _The door shuts..._

* * *

 _"_ Alfred, are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asks as they head out the restaurant, he flings his bomber jacket over his shoulder.

"Dude, I am fine!" Alfred tried to reassure, but so far it was not working

 ** _"Show them the monster you can be Alfred!"_** Tsk, Allen nags all the damn time.

 _"No..."_

 ** _"Yes..."_**

 _"No, stop it!"_

 ** _"But Alfred, we can have SO much fun together..."_**

* * *

 ** _AN/ Okay, so not my best work because I think this is late, but maybe another update on the 24th, but if not, the July 10th_**

 ** _Bye CinnamonRolls_**

 ** _Harpy(1):_** a rapacious monster described as having a woman's head and body and a bird's wings and claws or depicted as a bird of prey with a woman's face.


	7. Chapter 6: The Past (bad chapter)

**This is literally name- 'Adopted 7.5 (Re-make)'- because I completely remade this chapter because of continuity errors n' shit.  
This chapter will be taken from the past and how they met the brothers.**

 **PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END**

* * *

"Little brother, please hurry up!" Called throughout the palace rooms in search for his little brother.

They were currently getting ready to go out to the markets out of boredom and fun, they had been practicing so hard for when they would eventually take their parents place and they two children are being rewarded with going out into the town. Besides, it wasn't very fun being stuck in a stuffy castle.

Nilay at this time is 11 years of age, his blond- but slightly silver hair- hung from his head, that one stand of hair he refused to remove from his face because he though it gave him 'personality'. Nothing their parents to be bothered with, and they found it quite adorable.  
He wore a white tailcoat with golden patterns of the sun woven onto it, his shoes where just white and gold, but non the less showed elegance, his violet- purple eyes personified as the twilight when the moon rose, a beautiful sight indeed.

Little Astennu- who looked no older than six, had black hair, which faded into grey at the tips. Ast, also had a stubborn cowlick at the top of his head that their mother tried to tame; but to no avail.  
Astennu was also wearing a tailcoat, it had the color black for the trimming, but the dark color also spread to shape moon patterns on the outfit. The rest of the coat was a sapphire blue. His shoes were the same way as his brothers- but blue and black colors.  
The young princes hair showed how the sky would fade into the light color of the sun rising. His eyes were a Prussian blue (that is a thing, look it up) it witnessed the beauty in the night but yet it showed how the moonlit the ways of many. His shiny white teeth represented the stars that were so difficult to put out, even after days of practice.

By the time the young child had made it to the carriage, Nilay was waiting in there for his younger brother, obviously not amused by how late he was.  
"Oh brother, I am so very excited." Astennu jumped gaily in his seat.

The eldest brother tried to calm the younger down, but was easier said than done. "Brother, I suggest you calm down." Nilay knew his brother was excited, they

aven't away from the palace in weeks and it was nice to get a breath of fresh air.

"How can I? It has been forever since we have left that stuffy place! I can't wait to get Blue Moon roses! (1)-" The young prince rambled on, and really it wasn't annoying in the least, thankfully the young one wasn't arguing about anything. Nilay just found it adorable to see his brother happy, not that he wasn't always.

"All we are doing is getting some fruits for mother." The eldest explained, but the youngest kept his eyes looking out the window.  
Nilay couldn't help but give a sigh to his brother, not out of annoyance or anger. It was because Astennu still had time to grow up.  
The 'soon-to-be-sun-riser' wouldn't have it any other way.

 **~*!*~**

"Come on big brother, I want to go to the tomato stand!" A boy called to his twin brother, who was only seconds older.  
"Si, Si..." The eldest twin sighed.

The twin brothers lived on their own, it wasn't that fact that their parents died, it was because they boy though they could live on their own, to prove their parents wrong. So far it has been working.  
They only way to tell the twins apart was from- a.)their attitudes.- b.)their hair.  
The eldest twins attitude was a very blunt one, with tons of sarcasm and was known not to like people very much, or show much affection.  
The youngest twin was very boisterous (can't believe I spelled that right the first try! #socool). and enjoyed peoples company.

"It is very busy today. Isn't it big brother Euston?"  
Euston contemplated for a moment.  
It was very much more busy than it usually was. People were waiting outside small shops in long lines- but honestly, how had he not noticed it in the first place...?

"Si, it-" Before he could even finish hi sentence... his little brother had walked into the road about to get hit by a carriage...  
Before his brother was even hit, he had been forcefully shoved to the side.

"ASTENNU!" Euston heard someone yell.  
It was the young prince?

The young prince stared down at the young brother with a worried look.  
"Um, you okay?" Astennu asked.  
He opened his brown eyes slightly ands stared up at the prince. Giving a low 'Si-' Before jumping to his feet.

"Young prince! I am so very sorry, si! Please forgive me!" Astennu waved it off with a smile. "Its fine... what's your name?"

"Eijaz..."

* * *

 **PLEASE FORGIVE HOW LATE THIS IS!  
**

 **I am dealing with family problems- like my good for nothing brother coming to live with my mom and I.  
I admit though, I procrastinated ALOT on this as well, but still.**

 **This chapter... I hang my head down in shame... is so bad! I might reedit this... but I am so sorry for how bad it is... ;-;**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;-;!111**

 **Didn't think Blue Moon Roses were a thing... BUT THEY ARE XD**

 **Amoun means invisible or quiet btw**


	8. Chapter 7: New Horror

**Hopefully this is better than the last chapter...**

* * *

He pulled the door open the meeting room, nations everywhere.

Yelling, screaming... arguing. Such negativity.

America knew that the voice in his head would start again, telling him to- " _Yesss, feed on it."_ Casing his mind in nothing but darkness and pain and regret.  
The fear was overpowering his need to think. The need to act.  
He just stood there like a statue as he vision began to unfocus as it dawned on him.  
...He was here the whole time...

" _Ravish it, destroy them... There is nothing but BEAUTY in the darkness..._ " His eyes were becoming crimson red as he just stood there, loathing the fact that _he_ was there, and America was alone in the world. He had no one, nothing except the blood in his veins to keep him alive. The voices in his head, crying out in distress as he gnawed at the fact that yes... people were the problem.

He ran out that room, swiftly passing other nations in the process before he could hear a huge boom of thunder.  
He was unaware it was supposed to rain today.  
Rain drops started to pour down from the sky as he heard them hit the window pane, but that wouldn't stop the American from running.  
Not a chance.  
He ran in the direction of his sanctuary. His home. _Their_ history.

The panic had happened so fast when he left the room, it astonished nations of how panicked the younger nation had looked. Honestly it kind of scared them.

"Why are you doing this to me!" He called out. Alfred hadn't even made it to his sanctuary before he went down to his knees, resting both hands at the temple of his head, as if a headache were setting on.  
"I didn't do anything wrong! Why is it always me!?"  
His blue eyes began giving off the blue of sadness. Instead of a deep ocean blue because that is what every had told America that they looked like- they were turning into a sad blue, something Alfie could not control of course.

Before he noticed it, a tear had slipped from his face, and he heard the drip as it landed on the polished marble floor.  
There was no sign of the rain clearing today.  
Because the rain drops were lonely and wanting touch... just like America- A lonely forgot branch sprouted onto another family tree; forgotten.

 _"Jones, you were always so gullible! I am ready to take what is rightfully mine now!"_

Before America could even comprehend or even give an answer to Allen, he heard speeding footsteps.

"America, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

...England...

America began to waver back onto his feet, America put on a toothy smile and waved towards the Englishman.  
"'Sup bro!?" America laughed obnoxiously.  
"A-Are you okay America?" The Brit asked, but the bright blond put on a 'thumbs up' and laughed once more.  
"Dude, I am perfectly fine. I just need some time alone, peace dude." He shoved his hand inside his own suit and walked in the opposite direction.

Worried Britian walked up to the younger nation's shoulder, "Are you sure lad?" He asked.  
"Dude I'm fine don't worry."  
 _"He is going to worry Alfred, what aren't you doing something ABOUT IT!"_ Allen's voice boomed through his head, and instant headache rang through.

"You sure lad, I can accompany y-"  
"I am _fine..._ " America sneered out while a crooked smile was forming onto his lips, wanting to warn his former caretaker.

"Well uh I was just wondering-"

"THEN STOP!" He raised his voice so loud that cracks had began to for on one of the windows.

England fell back with a violent yelp as the America forcefully grabbed his wrist with much strength, forcing Britain to the ground.  
The brit grabbed his wrist feeling a sudden pain through it that he had felt many times. His wrist wasn't broken. Just sprained.

"What the hell is your problem!?" England's yell wasn't neatly as loud as Americas' shout.

 _"Teach him why it is mandatory to **fear** you, to fear your authority. **TAKE CONTROL!"**_

Without a second thought, he took advantage of the wounded Englishman. Grabbing him by the throat and raised his free hand about his head.  
Rage was firing through him, he was blinded by his own limelight. not giving Alfred a second chance to make a decision, there was a shout, and that red glow from America's eyes faded.

"Amérique, qu'est-ce que tu fais!" (America, what are you doing!) France yelled from the start of the hallway entrance he was walking away from.

The American stopped, this wasn't him. It never was.

It seemed as if time had stopped.

"Allen..." he breathed out before looking down towards his former caretaker- cowering in fear.  
America was no monster, there is a difference between a good man and a monster, but the monster never won... until now. After so long he actually feared himself.  
He looked in those petrified eyes, the green eyes seemed as if they were pleading- begging for America to show mercy.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he released his hand...

 _'All I wish to happen, is be loved.'_

America thought as he ran **fast.**

~!Flashback!~

 _"Beautiful isn't it little America?" Russia looked down at the little boy, not even discovered by England yet.  
"When you are here, you can call this your sanctuary."_

 _The trees surrounded the little child's sanctuary leaves blossomed into a brilliant green as brown leaves fell from the sky showing the signs of autumn.  
_

 _"I love it!" The painted windows that showed history shined through the cave cascading down on the two. Creating many shadows that when put together like they were, made a flower._

 _"I am glad you do, and you will remember." Russia walked out the cave as he turned to the little boy with a smile and a wave goodbye._

 _"Uh. Remember wha-" The Russian had disappeared._

He turned his head towards the painted windows that shown history, and war against the sun and moon. At the end of the cave, laid a pond and waterfall that was a pure blue like his eyes but of course was still see through.

 _"Thank you whoever you are!" He yelled with a laugh._

 _This would forever stay his sanctuary_

 _ ***July 3rd 1863***_

 _War raged on, the stench of blood and darkness raided the air around them and all they could do on the hill.  
_ _America could never take sides, it would be too hard._

 _"I remember... everything." Russia looked at his with a confused look. "What do you remember American?" They both nonchalantly looked onto the battle field before America took a deep breath._

 _"I remember the war, the brightness and the darkness. I remember the loneliness and the sorrow. But most importantly I remember the regret afterwards. Such a painful thing it is, even I can remember it years later, everything found a way to survive on its own without us, honestly back then I was right, we were never needed in the first place, eventually the world found a way to survive on its own." Shots and canons would be heard in the background as the wind picked up its pace, blowing harder through his hair.  
America gave a dark laugh._

 _Taking his own breath in, Ivan looked towards America with content. The smile was small, but malicious intent hid behind it, although the smoke was piling up horribly._

 _"You're right about one thing Ast-"_

 _"Alfred-" Demanded._

 _"Alfred, you're right about one thing," He shifted his eyes from the younger nation to the battle. "Da, the earth did find a way to survive on its own, but we weren't_ useless, _it was new and needed out help, its soil had yet to be tainted by blood. After you disappeared, I disappeared and everyone else, to be reborn. But I promise you..._

 _Everything will be alright, I am here with you now, every step of the way..."  
_

* * *

 **Shits gonna start hitting the fan** _  
_


	9. Chapter 8: Broken

**New cover photo!~!  
READ A/N AT THE END!  
**

* * *

"Am I... going mad?"

 _'No, your mind is just... withering away.'_ The distant voice that was so very there, but so very hard to catch. It whispered in his ear like a faded echo. A blunt knife would surely give him hell, but this was another question that didn't have an answer... 'Why wouldn't it kill', something so dull and 'useless' can use for a very powerful tool. It could end a persons life.

"Why do you want me?" America asked, his hoarse voice flying past his lips. But he already knew the answer...

 _'-Revenge, my dear Astennu..."_ Yes. Something Allen saw best served cold- because cold makes everything seem bitter and forgotten.  
Because cold was something that everyone seemed to be when they are lonely, or in need but never want to ask for help because that would hurt them.

It never was Americas favorite thought.  
The thought of being forgotten.  
The thought of being lonely.  
The thought of being... _him..._

 _'Its hard isn't it child, being alone in a world where no one remembers how great you are.'_ The voice in his head that he recognized, but couldn't grasp it. His name is at the tip of his tongue. He remembered it a minute ago.

' _its hard being center of attention isn't it- being in the limelight because when you want to win, you win because of the power you can show over EVERYONE ELSE. HOW DOES IT FEEL!?'_

The nation was finally coming to his senses.  
He raced his hands towards his ears. Covering them in a swift movement.  
"Shutupshutupshutup!"  
The voice wasn't disappearing, they never did.

 _'Come with me America, embrace the dark."_ The demon hissed.

Americas' eyes began glowing a dark red.

* * *

 _"Please please please, oh God of the moon." A beautiful young woman with olive green eyes, long brown curly hair pleaded to the moon. It fullness brought out the beauty of millions of stars shining in the night._  
 _The young gypsy feared that her cried could not be heard, till she saw a looming dark figure standing in front of her._

 _"I have heard your crying roars, and I am here to answer your prayers."_  
 _Astennu, prince of the moon. His crescent moon staff in hand, and his white god-like eyes casted over the gypsy like a predator would look over its prey. His dark seemingly black hair turned into a dark blue as the moonlight shone down it, giving him an even more consternated look._

 _The woman looked at the figure in the night. Before shaking out of her thoughts and bowing._  
 _"I wish to be wed today sir, if I do not then my family will see me as a burden!" She cried, hoping that the prince would understand her sorrow and fear. Her green eyes could be seen vividly through glassy tear-stained eyes._

 _Astennu looked over the kneeling figure, his eyes looking at every crease of a lie._  
 _There was none._

 _"Fine, you will have your husband darker skin-"_

 _"Thank you my lord!" She cheered before almost running off._

 _"You will have your husband darker skin but, you will have to promise," The princes eyes grew a dark red as he began casting his spell. Astennu began.  
"The first kid he gives you, will be mine at want, and that's the price you shall pay. If you sacrifice him, not to be alone then you will barely love him." He explained._

 _It seemed as if the woman hadn't even heard of the 'promise' and ran off._

 _Months later a child was born from the dark father, but his skin was pale as snow in winter. But his eyes weren't olive, as they had expected.  
He was son of the moon. _

_He dark father was riled up in anger. "This is a betrayal, he isn't my son and you-" He caught in breath in anger, "-You dishonored my name!"_

The father was made unconscious by his anger, he grabbed the woman violently knife in hand and shouted with a cymbal- "HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE ME!"  
He then stabbed the woman to death.

The enraged father, took the small albino into the mountains and abandoned him there.

 _Astennu could hear his promised gift in the distance.  
When he spotted it, his eyes softened as the young baby smiled and held his arms out to him._

 _"Yes, I will take you home."_

* * *

 **So PLEASE CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART PAGE: TheMoolightCaster- There I will post updates and whatnot for series n' stuff :3**


	10. Chapter 9: Good Man

**I am working on an awesome project for this series that you might like, not sure if I should release it right when I get finished with it, or when the series is finished... rip...**

* * *

It was heavy, it felt like bricks... bricks that are his dead weight.

America laid his jacket across the oak banister of the staircase. Although, he felt cold without it- He felt as if it protected him for the demon inside his mind, and it helped ease the headache.  
Allen knew this though.

 _'You hurt him, doesn't that feel good?'_ The words rumbled in his head like a shout would in an empty room.

"No." America wanted to scream in a fit of rage.

 _'LIAR, I know you loved to feel the crack in his wrist, the pain in those eyes! Come with me so you can have your solitude.'_

"I have no reason to! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _'WATCH THEM ALL BURN AMERICA!'_

 ** _~!~ Years Ago~!~_**

 _"Where do you take the children!?" Nilay shouted towards his brother as the dining hall burst open with a loud thud, sending ornaments and décor falling to the floor, some glass breaking in the process._  
 _And Nilay was not happy of course._  
 _His cheeks burned with a fire red, his eyes darted to his incompetent brother who smirked as the now frightened maid put his empty dishes on the tray and scurried off._

 _"That is no way to act Nilly, mother and father taught you better." The young prince put a hand in his pocket, twirling his crescent shaped glaive, signifying that he had not cared of what the king said._

 _"Same with you, now, where. are. the. children!?"_

 _"Oh, no where in particular, and how did you hear of this, it wasn't from the brothers was it?' Chuckling, he turned towards the elder brother._

 _Daggering his eyes once more, he said not._

 _"I should have known better, but oh well! Now, I have an interview to attend to, and I can't keep it waiting!"_

 _When the dining hall door slammed shut, Nilay let out a long and even desperate sigh._

 _'Where did I go wrong?'_

 _ **!~Line Break~!**_

 _The boy had ash hair, and red eyes- Astennu did not like this.  
"Tell me your name peasant."  
Smirking the albino replied. "They call me Gil."  
'Hm,' The Prince thought, circling around him.  
"What are you wanting to become here at the castle, and why?"  
He stood up straight, hands to his sides. "I am applying to become a royal guard, to serve under the kings command."  
'Under my brothers command, what about me?'  
"Alright then tell me a little bit about yourself," Astennu chuckled as he sat down in his brothers thrown, legs crossed and his Glaive perched beside him.  
Struggling for a second, Gil let out a shaky breath. "Well, I was raised in an orphanage, my mother was stabbed by my father, and that's truly all I know about my past."  
'Hm,' Thought Astennu again.  
"How would you feel if you were burned at the steak?"  
"I'm sorry sir?" Gil cocked his head before he knew it, other guards were closing in.  
"I am so, so sorry, uh... Gil. But, your eyes tell another story because I know who you are." Astennu clutched Gils jaw with his hands in a tight hold with that ungodly smirk on his face. "I want him ready by the break of dawn, he will go down then in the center of town."  
"Yes sir!"  
The man struggled in the grips of the guards trying desperately to get away.  
"I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!"_

* * *

"NO,nonononononononononononononononononononono!"

They were burned! Children, parents, animals and the innocent were burned to be brought to hell.  
They were such innocent people.  
He had to control over it!

"It wasn't my fault though!" He cried.

Then he appeared out of this air.  
It was all too real.  
The red eyes he despised in the past were now his own.  
He red hair looked like a reflection that went wrong.  
The blood on his face was like a ritual performed by mere try hard's, but that wasn't the point.

' _I cannot wait to fully manifest.'_ Allen chuckled and vanished like the wind.

It was an illusion.  
It always was an illusion, but now its a distant memory.  
America, the only super power to cower away from himself.  
He was dark on the inside.  
He cant do anything to stop it.

 **~! Line Break !~**

"You okay cher?" France held the Englishman's casted wrist.  
"Yes, I am fine, I just don't understand why he would do something like that." The brit flexed his fingers, the cast rubbing against his skin because eyes, the feeling was very uncomfortable.

"I just don't understand why he would do something like that, it just isn't like him cher." The Frenchman coed. Sitting on the Englishman's hospital bed, running his fingers through his own hair, the nurse was taking forever.

"But look on the bright side here, you wont be able to escape when I try to love you." France smirked, which resulted to a hit on the head.  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID FROG!" England screamed.

"Honhonhon~" France laughed, "It just still doesn't make sense though, why now? There was really no transition between what we saw at the meeting and when I sprained my wrist," Arthur gave a deep sigh before laying down fully on the hospital bed.  
"If there was though," England stopped again.  
"We didn't see it." France finished.  
"Yes, should we do something about it?" England raised himself up.  
"Oui, I think it's a good idea."  
"Me too." A voice from the background said, then a face appeared.  
"Oh Canada, I didn't realize you were there."  
"I was here the whole time."

* * *

 **NEXT WEEK AMERICA GETS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HITLER AND A LIAR! GOD HELP US!**


	11. Chapter 10: Coffee for the Hour

When morning arose, the smell of the fresh morning breeze shrouded the room in a bright light.

The sun shown, and the door bell rang.

The scruffy man opened his eyes at a leisurely pace, getting the grasp on reality as we know it. Wiggling his big toe, he crawled out of bed and the door bell rang again.

'Dammit', America grimaced at himself. He really should just stay in bed, it was a perfect Sunday, ya know, the one with no meetings.

The American briskly put on some jeans on and a white t-shirt before giving his hair a quick pat here and there, making sure he looked somewhat presentable, you never know, it could be England behind that door, waiting to scorn him for his appearance... oh...

' _Poor Alfred, if it is England behind that door you're fucked._ ' Allen was right, he wouldn't have anything to say. No excuse, nothing. America's face grew pail as he reached the front door to his home, someone was already peering inside, someone tall.

Oh God.

How was he supposed to answer to Russia!?

' _Don't answer at all._ ' The voice crept in his head, he could just imagine the devilish smirk the twin was giving.

Maybe he was right though, maybe he shouldn't answer what if Russia has come to confront him about England, what if he had come here to scold him like he did when he was younger.

' _Remember, he used to beat you_!'

He just kept getting louder and louder, it was painful to his ears. Allen's' reeking voice as it tried to invade and persuade him mind.

Against all odds though, he finally opened the door.

Unlocking it and setting away the chain, the door steadily opened, if felt like the door could actually feel his terror and was doing him a favor.

"Privet Ameriki." Russia solemnly greeted, his posture indicating he wasn't here to mess around.

America earnestly slammed the door shut, completely changing his demeanor completely from scared in an instant. Their eyes never left each other in the process.

"Coffee?" America inquired, getting leading the tall man to the kitchen, and grasping two coffee cups from the cabinets above the counters.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." The violet man commented, completely disregarding the question, still giving his former brother a dark glare.

"Coffee or no?" Alfred egged on, setting in the filter and the grounded coffee into the pot, if Russia wanted to play that game then whatever.

"Shtraf (Fine), whatever." Leaning on the counter towards the American who was just standing there with his arms crossed, looking into the distance.

"We need to talk Fredya." Ivan lowered his hand on the young nations shoulder, he could feel the tension in his shoulders.

"About?" America could only mumble out, his should with Russia's hand on it slouched.

"Amerika, you did something horrible, you must talk about it."

' _Talk about it?_ ' Allen could only give off a snarl.

America detached himself away from the helping hand, he could feel the fingers glide away from his shoulder, and a sense of terror came across him, yet he could not control the voice that always inched towards his subconscious, wanting full control.

"There isn't anything to talk about." The American's Serene voice was like a whisper and his eyes seemed to be shivering. Russia was witnessing the American's cold- freezing eyes as he glanced over to the coffee pot. It was done.

"Sugar?" Ivan saw the flow of the finished coffee drip into the coffee cup.

"Nyet," Ivan replied.

"Hhm," Was Alfred's response.

Alfred walked the cups over to the little table that sat in the middle of the kitchen, Russia contemplated on sitting down, in fear things might get out of hand, but he did sit due to respect because yes, he had that.

' _Just one more sip till you're dead._ ' The voice chanted.

"Just one more sip till you're dead." America sang back before taking a drink.

"I'm sorry?" Russia quickly glanced back at the American.

He was just staring into his coffee cup. He looked dazed and confused and yet he looked sorrowful.

His eyes looked as if he witnessed the worse crime in his life, or... he was regretting.

The Russian nation rised from his seat, keeled down in front of the younger, stationed his left hand on his right knee. "It wasn't your fault," The solemn voice traveled to America's ears.

 _'Tsk, yes it was, don't let him make you think otherwise.'_

"Yes it was." He sighed, setting the coffee cup on the table, he went to get up but was unable to, he was being held down.

 _'Kick him.'_ Alfred did so. Planting his feet on the Russian's chest, giving a furious shove of his foot, sending his backwards, landing on his back.

Alfred raced to get up, slamming his feet into the ground. The fierce blood running through his body like a lightning bolt. It felt like destiny to him, The slamming, the yelling, the hurt and pain but what stood out the most was the voice.

"You don't have the right!" The American shouted, his voice booming off the walls, making them shake. He was boiling with anger, and yet he didn't know why.

Ashen hair had fallen in the Russians face. "Amerika, please just listen, you need to talk about it." Russia lifted himself to get up.

"We don't need to talk about anything!" Rage crawled out of the Americans voice.

"Get out!" Roared through Alfred, pointing in the direction of the door.

Scurried to his feet in a swift motion. It wasn't because he was truly terrified, although he was somewhat frightened, Ivan hurtled to his feet.

America manhandled Russia out the door with a loud slam, and a lock.

Then they both stood there in silence.

You could hear their breathing, soft and slow fatigue breaths.

Both nations sank slowly down the door on the opposite sides.

Ivan planted a hand on the door.

Alfred leaned against it.

"Just because we aren't brothers anymore, doesn't mean I don't care, talk to me when you need to, da?"

And the coffee sat cold.

* * *

 **My favorite chapter so far.  
Later in the future I wanna have this re-written, but I might do that when the series is finished**

 **On the blog site, it says- _'Unleash your imagination and let the words flow...'-_ I will be sticking to this.**


	12. Chapter 11: Night Night

**My New Year's resolution? Update my series more often, try in school, attempt to learn new things, less swearing because it's getting BAD, The skills I have I need to improve.  
I don't make New Year's resolutions because I won't fulfill them usually, but another resolution is to accomplish my resolutions.**

England trenched through the meeting halls, his wrist bandaged, and just a little hope of seeing America at the meeting today, but that was very unlikely. And it was raining today. Great.

"It seems to have been raining for months, though it has been two days." France commented, his polished black shoes tapping against the marble floor.

"Yes, I guess so." England looked towards the ground that suddenly became interesting.  
France turned his head, blond locks swinging across his face, he smiled.  
" _Cher,_ I am sorry, but it seems America is not here-"  
"I can see that."

They walked on longer, it seemed like forever before they actually arrived at the meeting room.

"What the hell happened to you England?" Germany rushed over to the injured nation.  
"Oh, it's nothing love, I am just clumsy sometimes." The Englishman tried to laugh it off, waving his hand in dismissal before trying to sit in his seat.  
"How clumsy were you to break your wrist." Prussia popped out of nowhere, his obnoxious laughter ringing in everyone's ears.  
"I did not break my wrist thank you very much, I sprained it!"  
"Kesesese, same difference!" England couldn't help but throw a pen at him.  
"Get out of my bloody sight!"

"Veh, it looks pretty bad." Italy commented, holding the injured limb in his hand.  
"Of course, the doctor said anymore, and he could have broken it!" The brit explained as he lightly tugged his away from the worried Italian.  
"Who sprained it?" Germany asked.  
Did England mention someone? Oh yeah.

"Well, uh… it was America, he didn't really mean to… I hope… but everything will be fine, no hard feelings!" Britain turned away.

'Hm." Italy thought before he got up to his feet from crouching.

"Germany, I am going to use the restroom!" Italy laughed, and he sprinted out the door.  
"Si, I should too." Romano without a second to waste, sprinted out the door, along side his brother.

Both of the brothers ran down the hall. Looking for someplace to talk out of sight of the other nations.

"If America isn't here, then there be something wrong." The Italians turned around the corner.

"Si," Replied Italy. "But if Russia isn't here, then there must be something extremely wrong!"  
Both the brothers slowed down as they arrived at an empty closet, they were planning to try and for the sanctuary, but they didn't have much time.

"Si, we need to call one of them," Romano reached for his phone in one of his pockets.  
It rang and rang, but no answer.

"Have you tried America?" Romano asked, putting his cell away.  
"Si, but there isn't anything!"

Oh no…

 _ **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"I don't feel like going, not after what I did to England." America slumped on his bed, feeling the pillows relax from his weight, he sighed quietly.

Allen has yet to 'wake up' so he was enjoying the little minutes of sleep and peace that he could. Although the conversation that Ivan and him had yesterday wasn't so uplifting, he was hoping that maybe taking the day off from a meeting (something he hasn't missed in over two decades) might lower Allen's voice down, so that was something he was looking forward too, and maybe the others will finally realize that he has no problems.

"That will show them!"  
The American pushed the bed sheets off his body and got to his feel, but then he felt something tugging at his mind, and a sharp pain exploded in his head.

' _I never told you to move.'_  
The American landed on his knees and grasped onto a piece of his sheets as if his life depended on it.  
"Please, why don't you just leave me alone." Alfred begged, the pain still shooting through."

' _I have plans Alfred, and you'll be my my side as I once again take control, like so many years ago.'_  
Plans?  
The voice faded away, and so did the pain, and slowly but surely, Alfred was once again able to gain composure.

'So many years ago…' The dirty blond laughed maniacally, that was too long ago.

'Next thing he's going to tell me is 'The Fire Nation struck.'' He laughed once more.

The blond staggered to his feet. They trembled underneath him, all he really needed to do was gain some composure.  
Slowly, America sat on his bed and clutched his chest, his fingers digging into the fabric of America's nightshirt. Something was wrong. His chest, his head and his heart. They hurt.  
His breaths were staggered and hard to maintain which caused them to come out uneven and sometimes even there was nothing.

'This has happened before…' He collapsed on the floor again, he wanted to grab onto something, but it was no use, his limbs refused to move.

'This has happened so many times before…'

 **~!Flashback Time!~**

" _Astennu!" Nilay called towards his little brother who had fallen to the floor.  
The young one was breathing heavily, his heart pounding, and his head throbbed.  
_" _It's fine big brother, it's just my breathing problems again!" Astennu tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was completely replaced with pain. His palms were growing sweaty just by clutching onto his shirt.  
Nilay was having none of it though. He scooped his brother in his arms. "You need to rest."  
_" _N-No, I don't!"_

" _Yes you do…"_

 **~!Present!~**

Yes, sleep sounds well.  
Pain was decreasing as he crawled slowly onto his bed.

' _Yes, go sleep Alfred…_ '

 **Sooo… Sorry 'bout the wait and I have another poll up, I haven't decided what date to close them but… Yeah, I am not sure what to write after this series is finished, so I made a poll of some suggestions that I have though a lot on, they have been in my head forever now, and I hope you will vote.**

 **After this chapter, I am going to try and shoot for 3,000 words a chapter! (Lord, you can't even crack a thousand) Well, ya boy wants to try and cover more ground, because I wanna show you how each piece comes together**

 **Last thing, I plan on updating 'It isn't Easy' next week hopefully if things go well.  
Love ya'lls! **


	13. Chapter 12: The Stone

**I am a liar, 'it Isn't Easy' will be updated soon, it's just I have a lot on my hands…  
Don't forget to check out the poll I have set up and vote which story I should write next after this.**

Alfred knew.  
Alfred knew that if Allen could not have him, no one can.  
It was pure fact, and a fact that neither Ivan or Alfred himself wished to know in general, or as fantasy, but here they were, pondering the moment when the evil voice would strike back, and when or where it would lead his empty dead head to.

America knew that if he every tried to kill him off, using nothing but his own dignity and mind, that Allen would try and stay harder, and knew that if he was even to attempt, or think about killing him, Allen would attach himself more to his mind. To the point that if the voice, the feeling were to die, America would go down with it. There was no doubting it.

Allen could be killed, but no matter what, he could not be stopped, it didn't matter what memory popped up, it didn't matter what urge he had, Allen knew his every move, every word, and he had to control over it. He had no idea how to stop him. It was terrifying really.  
Every time America would wake up in the morning, till every time the nation went to bed, it felt like torture.

There would be some day's when Allen would control his thoughts, often to do awful things. There were also times when Allen would control his words, America would speak, but Allen would talk.  
The worst of all of it though, is when Allen talked in his head, every time America did something that Allen didn't like, he would tug the back of his mind and 'tame' him.  
America believed it was all in good fun, when he got older though, he realized the voices' dark intentions.  
Although, there was the single rare time when Allen would 'sleep' in his head, he wouldn't control anything, he wouldn't speak a single word, and it always felt like he was gone for good, but this happened only on good days, days when everyone around him would be silent, of course it was only to America himself. There would still be yelling and fighting between nations, but never would America interfere. It honestly sucked.

Today was that day, Allen was absolutely silent.

The television blared in the background, lazily sat a half bowl of popcorn and a cup of what seemed as Pepsi. Whatever was playing on the TV, The blond nation didn't concern him, it had something to do with what seemed like anime, but he wouldn't be able to tell you the details, he was too busy sulking in his misery.

He remember when he was little, Allen was just an imaginary friend, only to find out that America at the time, was apparently too young to corrupt, which Alfred didn't understand, and as he got older he sort of vanished, and he never really thought of him.

America sluggishly stretched himself out on his sofa. The only moment he is truly allowed to have peace.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his chest, forcing out a gasp of pain.  
Immediately, the injured nation swiftly sat up in a fast motion, clutching his chest. The pain getting worse and worse.

America breathed heavily, his fingers clutching harder to his clothed chest in an attempt to relieve the pain.  
"What the hell is going on!"

 **~~~~~~!~~~~~~**

The flame danced beautifully.  
The silhouette of the half moon seemed as if it were swaying because the moving of the curtains.

Although the Italian brothers wish that they could enjoy the moonlight, something they attempt to always do, they were too busy worrying about what to do with America and his mind at the moment.

"There has to be a way that this was triggered somehow." Romano, concluded, his raised the white colored coffee cup to his lips.  
"Si, I agree. But wouldn't that make the transformation more obvious? So far he has only hurt England's wrist, si!"  
Romano nodded at his brothers statement.  
"- And he might disregard it because of his strength, this isn't the first time it's happened."  
There was also another one.  
"You're right." Romano sighed.  
He placed his had on the side of his face in defeat. There still had to be an explanation though!  
"Ah, I remember back in the times when he was so young, he would take me to this very special place in the garden he knew about, and show me these crystal roses that turned color depending on the time of day, my favorite was the night!"  
Italy couldn't help but give a chuckle, rememberance of the long, long ago past was a very rare thing the brothers liked to talk about, but instead of thinking of all the bad times, they would remember when the sun's beam would help the silver leaves light up, making a beautiful effect, every dawn and evening.  
When the moon was out though, high above the city, the stars and the moonlight would illuminate the crystallizing water, especially in the winter.

It was a great memory. They all were.

"Hm," The older Italian brother began rising from his seat.  
"I'm going to bed, make sure to put out the fire, okay."  
"Si."

 **~~~~!~~~~**

' _Alfred...'_

'What?'

' _Alfred...'_

'Who's there?'

America opened one of his eyes, only to see him lying in his bed covered in sweat.  
His blond hair seemed almost brown as the witnessed the bright lamp on the side of his bed illuminate his face.  
The only gold from his past has faded, and he was left with nothing but his thoughts.

"What did you do to me?" He wondered out loud. His fingers gently brushing the brown locks out of his face.  
He wanted to panic, he really did, but now was not the time for that.

"What did you do to me…?"

 **~~~~!~~~~**

France and England walked down the meeting buildings hallway.  
Pictures of the president and other things hung on the wall, America would say it 'Showed his humbleness' or something, and many nations didn't buy it.

It was quiet, that was until, France decided to speak.  
"Has he done it before?" France questioned, and at first, England seemed somewhat confused, and Francis had to point at the sprained wrist to give some clarification.  
"Well, uh… No."  
There was a 'hm' from the Frenchman, and England had the look of embarrassment on his face.

"Bloody hell, France, maybe we should just go home, I mean… the meeting is over, and the next one is in a month! No reason we can't just leave!"

"Non, we will not do that, now come, we have work to do!" France held his pretty head high, he just absolutely no way he was going to budge, and when he did that, he always stuck his ground.  
"Blood- You know what… fine..." England gave out a harsh sigh, he eyes transferred to a window that overlooked the sidewalk with many people walking along it.  
"It is beautiful today, non?" France figured that England was complementing the outside, the sun was bright that day, compared to all the others, and the flowers were blooming.  
"France..." England seemed as if he was warning his friend, who was walking away from the window that showed the sky and people.  
"Oui?" He asked.  
"Have you looked at the people lately?" Arthur asked wearily, his eyes, again giving a small gazr out the window.  
"Non, why?"  
"The people… they look… angry..."  
France, did what was expected, and looked out the window.  
People were angry! They were what seemed like, marching in the street with scowls. Usually America's people were actually really nice, but today they were… what seemed like dead on the inside .  
"We must get to the bottom of this..."

England peeked his over some.  
"France… Look at this..."  
England pointed towards an open door where a very bright light illuminated from it.  
"I do not know _Mon Cher._ "

England then tilted his head towards it once again.  
"Lets go inside then.."

 **~~~~!~~~~**

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _"_ _You lied to me!"_ _Astennu seethed through his teeth.  
"N- No, I didn't!" Euston glared at the ex-prince of the empire.  
"You told me __that the enemy would wouldn't be there for another 72-hours!"  
"And so-"  
"And so you lied to me!"  
_ _The young servant cowered in fear from the young adults fists, but releasing himself from his tense state, he peeked an eye open, only to witness the young man clutching his head in agony.  
"Are you- Are you okay?"  
He seemed to be tweaking out or something…_

 _"Yes, I'm fine, leave me!"  
"But Sir- I..."  
"LEAVE!"_

 _A moment passed, and Astennu couldn't help but wonder, 'when did this start…?'_

 _A chuckle was emitted somewhere.  
'It started when you grew tired.'_

" _Who's there!"  
'You're there..'_

 _Astennu couldn't help but stand, he was… appalled!  
He fingers clutched.  
"Oh so it's just you. It's been a while." The young captain chuckled.  
'Well, my plan hasn't been taken into full effect yet, although I did drop by.'_

 _It was like him to do that._

" _The stone should be in place by the evening, though I cannot guarantee it will work."_

' _It will work, I promise you that! Young boy.'_

" _Yes, if I can't have this world, then no one can.."_

 _Before he knew it, a knock was heard at the door.  
"Enter!"_

 _"_ _Sir,"_ _A solider entered the room wearing his black uniform.  
"Yes,"  
"The stone, it has been found and placed, the enemy should arrive at the location soon, would you like me to escort you?"_

 _Astennu though for a moment, if the stone had really been found then…  
"No, I would like to address my brother in private." The red eyed captain spoke.  
"Yes sir..."_

 _~~~~!~~~~_

The hallway, the hallway of memories.  
Each window showing one memory after the next, and one after the other did he dread.

I van's silver strands of hair fell in his face, window, after window showed another memory, and another life, but the moonlight that shined through the panes of glass, in some places, forming a rainbow.

His fingers brushed on every column, painted with real gold, and decorated with pearls. 

He came up to a very large set of doors, very, very much larger then him, and pressed his palm against it, and soon after a glow shined through the cracks, along with an unlocking sound, and the door began opening, inching inwards, and there laid an object…

An object of stone.

The stone glimmered with the color of sunset yellow and midnight blue.

All that mattered was that is was safe, if Alfred (Or Allen) got a hold of it, then the world would be destroyed.

He had no idea where the stone ACTUALLY came from, thoughts and theories were thrown around, and didn't make much sense, even at the time he heard them, but alas, they existed, and he never knew the… true purpose of it.

It just didn't add up though. The stone had been found years ago, but that doesn't explain why Allen is just now taking over America's thoughts, memories and soon his body.

Allen came out (on what they theorized) because he was lonely, but he had never confronted him or the others about it, or even his own family, maybe it was Allen's doing. Maybe it was just him and the others overreacting, it was a possibility.

Yet, Ivan just couldn't help but stare at the stone and shake his head in defeat, it was a mysterious artifact, he'll give it that.

So the poor Russian retreated back out through the doors of the moonlight.

But we'll follow the two nations who've never through the door of the moonlight. And they stopped and beheld of a beauty, like a beggar receiving it all, and each window and pillar, and arch seemed to fill them with light… The light of the moon.

 **Whoot whoot, this is exactly 2,500 words and I am proud of it, don't worry, I am working up towards 3,000 and I really hope you enjoyed his little experiment chapter mostly to see how many words I can write a chapter.  
Gonna try one chapter a month, if my computer stops fucking up… Gotsta get it fixed.**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL!  
This story isn't nearly done, but if I get results quick I can start working on it, and you won't have to wait a hella long time.**

 **Peace.**


	14. Chapter 13: No name, enjoy c:

**This was originally written out May 11th, 2017, sorry for the wait… I guess.**

"Oh my.." The nation's gawked. Staring from floor to ceiling.  
The sense of safety laid upon the two.  
The architecture was beautiful.  
Paintings of horizons with sunsets in mysterious places.

England gave a crooked smile at the pictures before the two set upon a very large room full of Roses and Tulips. Some colored like the stars.

Fingers featherly touched each pillar, getting to know this anonymous place, and curiosity ran through their heads. Especially of such a mysterious place.  
How have they not found this section before?

"I honestly have a feeling that we are not supposed to be here." France spoke as he eyes gazed down another hallway filled with different types of exotic plants, but there seemed to be portraits of people. "Yes… it seems so." England lightly replied as he was still staring in awe at the foundation that laid before his eyes.

The Englishman turned his gaze away from the gold glazed column that sparkled in the moonlight because of the sun roof above. He noticed France had walked from his sight.  
"France?" He called out, and his voice echoed throughout the building. "'Where the bloody-"  
"Over here." The blond Frenchman peeked his head from around the corner, and motioned his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, and reluctantly, England obeyed.

"Portraits?" England scoffed. "Yes, England, portraits…"  
They both couldn't help but sigh in amusement.  
They began walking along the hallway. Portraits that were faded passed by them with unrecognizable people standing in place, some faces seemed rather dull, but familiar until England had come across a very suspicious on.

"Hm," He breathed out with a chucked which directed France towards it.  
"This one looks like the Italian brother." With a loud snort, Francis nodded, "Oui, it does. Look how bored that one is." He pointed towards the male who have a majestic royalty feel to it, his outfit was very… royalty like… A cravat, shining black dress shoes, and grey gloved fingers. To put it simply though, the whole get-up was very Victorian age.

"Bloody hell, I can imagine them wearing that." England laughed as he bent down to read text in the corner.  
' _Servants of The Empire'  
_ "What is that supposed to mean?" The Brit sighed.  
"I believe it means that they were servants."  
"HA," England forced out. "I can ONLY IMAGINE what the Italian brothers looked like as serv-" The laughter of the Englishman abruptly stops and France looks towards the fellow nation in concern and realized that he was looking at something on the portrait.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Th- They look _exactly_ like the brothers."  
France still kept his concerned face, and dragged the nation by the arm to the next portrait.  
"This one looks like… Russia." All it didn't have was his scarf and a taunting smile, this one look somewhat genuine, but very bored. Kind of like he was fed up with everyone's shi-  
"Over here!" England yelled, cutting off the Frenchman's train of thought, and England pointed to a picture of another one.  
"This one. It looks like Alfred. You can tell by the eyes!" Taking a closer look at the bottom text it read.  
' _Youngest Prince of The Empire.'_

"Maybe we should leave!" The brit panicked.  
The blond Frenchman though refused. He has always had a large and curious mind, and maybe that is what made him push forward.  
England though, scowled at the Frenchman that has unconsciously 'egged him on'. The Brit knew that this could be extremely dangerous. He had learned to 'tame' his curiosity, especially during his pirating days before and AFTER he had discovered America.  
England thought long and hard about it though. This whole fiasco, just… didn't make sense. It honestly probably never would, but as he slowly walked down the marble floor, passing one painting, one painted glass window after the next, it spiked his curiosity substantially!

The exact same could be said for France, maybe even more! He never really understood the relationship between the two (Alfred and Ivan), but he guessed they were lovers at some point?  
Oh no, neither had a ring on their finger! Wait, then when were these paintings painted? It had to be recently? Correct?  
Yes, it had to be. Maybe this section on the building was a surprise that America was going to show all of them very soon. But that couldn't be true, the tapestries were worn and torn. They were old… They also seemed forgotten. Destined to be worn away by the dust.  
Such a shame honestly, England and him could possibly stitch the tapestries right up!

But, England had stopped right in his tracks. How far had they gone?  
And they saw it.. There... right in the open…

"It's a stone?" England questioned, examining the artifact, but not touching.  
"Oui…" But France.. Felt like he had seen it before… Long ago… Wait…  
"England, _mon cher_ …?" Francis directed towards the Englishman, who had a look of suspicion on his face.  
"Yes France?"  
"You've told me of something like this before… I know you have." The Frenchman sounded worried. "Yes… I know…" He sighed. "-But it doesn't makes sense. I have been looking for this since I first learned how to do magic."  
Giving off a dark aura, France sighed.

"Then we take it, and smash it!"  
"WHAT!?"  
" _Mon cher,_ I believe that in order to get to the bottom of this, we must take it!" The unusual aura grew more intense. France was never like this. Sure he could be dumb sometimes, and maybe naive in someway shape or form, but he usually had SOME reason, and looked at the consequences.

"France, NO!" He yelled angrily towards the idiot who had already reached out for it. But as England's' hand went to retracts Frances' hand away, a spark emitted from the Brits hand, forcing France to move his hand away out of shock.

"What…?" Both nations mouths gaped in shock and confusion.

This has never happened before.

Maybe it was because of England's fair magic ability was attached to it. He did read that the stone was attached to 'new' or 'unfamiliar' types of magic, but if it were to get ahold of someone who didn't recall having any connection to it, the force to handle it would be greater, because then they'd have no idea on how to control it, eventually leaving them power hungry. It was also said that it could get into heads pretty easily.

"J- Just stay away." England warned. France of course, stayed away, and England lowered his hand.  
"Pardon… But," Francis paused for a moment. Trying to catch his breath from the shock.  
"What is it?"  
England gave a long drawn out sigh. "In all honesty. I don't know."  
He ran his fingers through his musky blond hair, still trying to comprehend what had happened, he felt France clutch his left arm. It didn't feel alarming in any way, but it certainly felt… uncertain. When he looked into the Frenchman's eyes, he saw understanding.  
"We should go, _mon amour._ " The silk blond haired man smiled towards his ally.

So, they began walking out of the structure. Slowly but surely, they passed the portraits and pillars that crept up the white walls. The shade of gold inched passed their eyes as the made their way towards the exist.

"By the way," Cut England, breaking the, not certainly unwelcomed, silence.  
" _Oui?_ " France chuckled.  
"Don't call me that again, or I'll shove a rose with thorns down your throat."  
France laughed, England always had such weird humor.  
"I am so terrified."  
And they existed.

 **This was supposed to go a different route, but with many arguments, I have to change directions.  
When/if this series is finished, there will be major edits. **


End file.
